


Run Through Tears

by The_Exile



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Crying doesn't make you weak if you can still see through your tears and keep your weapon in your hand.





	Run Through Tears

**Author's Note:**

> written for pic #47

"Listen, brother, they call you 'crybaby', but you know what mom told me? It's about them not being able to cope with a crying child, not about you," Lucas' brother whispered to him. They hid under the bed together, staring intently at the reflection of the flashlight Claus had stolen from the shed, "Just because you cry a lot doesn't mean you're useless or a baby. You know why? 'Cause you do things with your hands, not your eyes. I've seen you do all sorts while you're crying. You fix a lot of the problems I get us into and you're a lot better than me at talking your way out when we've made someone mad. Dad secretly said he thinks you'll be the Mayor."

Lucas nodded, sniffling, his eyes serious. Mom and dad said a lot of things when they thought Claus couldn't hear - things like 'something's wrong with the atmosphere on this island' and 'don't you think it's weird in itself that nothing ever changes around here?' and 'it can't go on - it's been building up to something big'. They scared Lucas. His brother always found the words to reassure him, though, no matter how lousy he was at talking with the grown-ups. 

"Grown-ups don't really listen to what kids say anyway," his brother would have told him, "Half the time they don't even notice you're there. Unless you're gone and they want to give you a chore to do or they think you're up to something - then they suddenly won't give up looking for you."

Lucas stood up, scraped the soil off his battered clothes and his unkempt hair back out of his eyes. Still blinking through tears, he inspected himself for injuries, cast another quick PK Heal Alpha on himself, then picked up his weapon and trudged on along the mountain path.

The phantom impression of the slightly larger, firmer hand on his shoulder that otherwise looked like his own still felt as real as the last day he saw his brother.


End file.
